1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to feedthroughs for optical waveguides.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many industries and applications utilize apparatus where small diameter wires and/or optical waveguides penetrate a wall, bulkhead, or other feedthrough member wherein a relatively high fluid or gas differential pressure exists across the feedthrough member. In addition, one or both sides of the feedthrough member may be subjected to relatively high temperatures and other harsh environmental conditions, such as corrosive or volatile gas, fluids and other materials. For example, a bulkhead feedthrough may require sealing an optical waveguide at high pressures of about 138,000 kilopascal (kPa) and above, and high temperatures of about 150° C. to 300° C., with a service life of 5 to 20 or more years.
Several problems exist with constructing such an optical fiber feedthrough. One of these problems involves the susceptibility of the glass fiber to damage and breakage due to its small size, flexibility and brittle nature. A feedthrough based on soldered or epoxy secured fiber passing through a ferrule may result in premature failure during demanding applications due to damage, stress and weakening of the fiber caused by assembly processes and/or design characteristics of the feedthrough. Further, the glass-to-sealing material interface may create thermal stress problems that affect performance of the seal and/or optical characteristics of the fiber since the coefficient of thermal expansion of the optical fiber is essentially zero unlike surrounding materials of the feedthrough.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved optical waveguide feedthrough assembly.